


【小洛豪】苍蓝之吻（一）

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: “世界坍缩成病态的一隅，仅剩的温暖都在这里。”





	【小洛豪】苍蓝之吻（一）

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
机器人Paro 机器人9x抑郁症艺术少年2  
true end预定

Chapter 1

“——是送给我们宁宁的玩具。”  
来人笑意吟吟地大手一拍，一个一人高的盒子便在身侧亲友与女伴的目光注视下被几个戴着墨镜的人簇拥着抬了到他面前。  
何洛洛见状惊奇地睁大了眼睛。  
“谢谢您！这个是……”  
“打开了就知道了。不过注意，要在你自己的房间，一个人。”  
男人对他露出和蔼可亲的笑容，神色间却带着不可言说的威压。  
这样的神情在此处倒千篇一律到像出自同一个模子。新年的家族宴会，座上客来历各不同，商政各界、黑白两道，脸上却统挂着看似热切实际复杂的笑容。  
何洛洛自幼反感参与其中，一众人里除了关系亲密些的亲友之外全然不识，当然也谈不上知晓眼前赠礼者的身份姓名。  
宽厚温暖的手掌拍上他的肩，少年向左望去，是父亲。他松了一口气。  
“替小儿致谢，多谢任先生。”  
何父得体地回应，锃亮的皮鞋在纹饰精美的软毯上前迈一步。  
接受了任姓男人的示意，何洛洛手指轻轻抚上棱角分明的青色纸壳。  
——温度微凉于指尖，触感很硬。  
周身是金钱味道的喧嚣，紧紧封着的盒子内里似乎沉睡着透着灵意的气息，渐变的白青黑三色好像幽幽跳动着的蓝火。

蓝色的火。  
笑语与酒杯碰撞声倏然在少年的耳中远逝——   
他随之低下眸笑笑。  
又是这样意外的灵感——滋生的一瞬他是喜悦的，感受的雷达响起了，灵魂都为之轻轻震颤，即使对象可能只是不起眼地一朵小花，甚至是这样颜色微微奇特了点的纸壳子；而这根小小的总是不自禁向世界探出的触角，总在那极其短暂的片刻之后被沉默的空气打得失落。  
其实也不是绝对的孤独，生着像他这样性格的人很多——  
可相似也好，共鸣也罢，终究与互相理解和疗伤无关，不过让他与自己的同类成为一根根互相独立的试管，中间隔着厚厚的障壁，相撞到一起便只能发出玻璃欲碎的痛苦的声音。  
到底孤不孤独呢？有伸得出手去的方向而真正可触碰到的只有面前一道高高矗立的黑墙，光只在巨大的阴影下露出极细的一点轮廓，这等现实于他比空无一物更加残忍。

——如果有人能陪伴自己就好了。  
他在自己的本子上写着：“我的世界崩塌成无数碎片，似乎只有找得到嵌合的另一片时，心里才能好受一点。  
“可没人有义务满足一个人全部的表达欲。全部能满足时，岂不与机器人没有区别？”

圈养的玩具迎合得太过刻意。  
我绝对不可能喜欢。何洛洛每次都这样告诉自己。  
不过事实是他连这样的对象都不曾拥有——而被荒凉无助的情绪包裹住的时候，就连恶香扑鼻的涂饰都是令冰冷的心脏向往的。  
那些不曾在他人生中发生过的情景，他也不是没有想过。

直到——  
在这雨水流淌的秋夜，终于回到独自一人的居所，在盛装了他半个世界的书桌之前，他的指尖又一次触摸微凉的蓝火。  
纸盒被他小心翼翼地打开来，箱子里竟站立着一个神色默然的成年男子！  
何洛洛吓得差点惊叫出声，但那轻阖着眼瞳的白净脸庞看起来实在没有什么敌意，五官俊朗而柔和，精致的眼尾微微向上扬起，唇瓣薄而温润。  
墨色发梢的凌乱感都极为真实，耳廓还生着细密的绒毛。  
何洛洛又望向他的脸庞——  
男人的眼瞳不知何时睁开了。羽睫下一对青蓝的眼睛清澈而无焦，在他的注视之下机械地开合了两次。  
一道投影突然出现在他与这件类人的“礼物”头顶——是一个巨大的信息表，条目繁复而以小字纠缠在一起，字符不断于其上跃动调整着，细密的电子音钻进他的耳朵。

“名称已确定，不可更改。”  
不见起伏的机械女声在耳边响起，眼前跃出了一个新的窄框。  
何洛洛微愣着张开嘴巴：“任豪……”  
并没有机械运转的声音传过来。一双手轻轻按住了他的肩，力道仅仅到“碰到了”为止，那对玻璃似的眼睛悄然地闭上。  
——面前这人形的“礼物”再度睁开眼睛时，两片虹膜从诡谲的青蓝转为了棕黑色。  
而其中映着的都是自己的脸庞，准确说来是小半个正面的身影——  
是错觉吗？他的视线不再是茫然而无聚焦的，而在……自己的身上。

“……主人。”  
何洛洛一愣。  
竟带着细细的鼻音。邻家大哥哥一样的声音——如果他有的话，那个人的音色一定会有点像这个样子。  
少年眉头动了动，抬起头时看起来可供操作的面板如蒸发的水般向内消失，不见了的原本的外围区域里，些微荧蓝色的光点还在空中不痛不痒地飘着。  
他只能看清还在正中心闪烁着的最后十个字——

“身份：机器人；主人：XXX。”  
“需要……认证。”  
男人一字一句不带感情地说着，伸出手来握住他的手，五指挤进他的指缝。  
两只手都被十指紧扣，何洛洛掌心温热，指尖是沁着颤抖的凉的；对方的温度则像安置在室内的塑料或纸张，泛着并不令他抗拒的微冷。  
他看着他的手。这纵然精巧，却只是伪生命体。  
……却的确是很精巧的。

泛着蓝光的罗马字符突然被新的内容代替——  
“主人：徐一宁。”  
正为之惊奇的时候，他的额头落下了一个凉凉的吻。


End file.
